


Freedom

by whenpaincomes (mols)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Freedom Fighters, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/whenpaincomes
Summary: It was taken for granted.





	Freedom

"I hope we find a way back," the red-haired boy said, "someday."

The dark haired one beside him, nodded, sighing and pulling his legs close to his chest.

"It will take some time," he answered, "some great amount of time."

The ginger nodded, leaning onto the other boy's shoulder covered in a sweater.

It was damp, the sewers, but at least they were together and in clean, warm clothes.

"One day, freedom, it will be ours again," the dark-haired boy exclaimed, like a promise after cheers in a lower voice though, before leaning onto the ginger boy too, over his head.

"One day."


End file.
